Story Of Evil: Reborn
by Amberlynn-chan
Summary: Edward Elric should've been the king of Amestris. He shouldn't have been a servant. He shouldn't have gone to Xing with his King brother. He shouldn't have fallen in love. He shouldn't have let a war happen. He shouldn't be alive. (An edited and much better version of my old story, Story of Evil. Rated T for now, possible lemon in future because sex happens in real life!)
1. Roses

Beautiful red and blue roses bloomed in the green gardens. The sun bore down on a wiser man. This man was still strong and lovely at the same time. He had no problem with picking roses, one at a time. His long blonde hair got in the way many times. The man wiped the sweat from his forehead; setting more roses in the basket his lover wove him only days ago before he decided it was too hot to continue his work out here. He picked up the basket and the handle came off.

He smiled.

That's right. His lover wove this pathetic basket that fell apart with the weight of only eight flowers in it. Picking up the basket from the bottom, he went into the castle. A maid nodded to him in respect before passing on. He nodded back with a friendly smile. He walked up many stairs before coming to a room with a crib.

"I'm back Alphonse. I thought you'd like some roses to freshen up your room." A gentle voice said.

The small infant wiggled in his bed before settling back in the depths of sleep. The man chuckled and rubbed the soft skin of the child's head with his scar ridden hands. Seeing the difference between their skins was still amazing to him.

Letting the child sleep, he returned to his task. He sat down in a rocking chair and looked at the roses. The happiness left from his face when he realized, out of the roses he picked, he picked a single white rose. Picking it up, he pricked himself on its many thorns already.

Edward Elric was no stranger to the thorns on these seemingly pure roses. But, even beautiful roses would wilt into a darkness…


	2. Forgotten Memories

It was early in the morning. The fifteen year old wasn't even supposed to be up. The sun wasn't even awake yet. Edward was though. He was always up before the sun. He liked it. The castle was quiet then. There was no stomping or quiet talking. No shuffling or any other servants running around hurriedly for their prince. He dressed in his uniform. Pants as black as night, a white shirt that was covered by a blood red Shakespearean jacket.

He walked out of his small room and into the drab hallway. The servant's halls were only made out of wood and had none of the better looking paint or pictures on them. He was use to it.

Edward walked to the main castle and into the kitchen where the servants entered. No one was even up making breakfast yet. Fixing his jacket more as he walked up the long stairs, he smiled lightly. It was Alphonse's birthday today. That would cheer him up for sure. Their mother had passed had passed from the same illness their father had. Al was to be the new ruler now.

His little brother, a king? Edward had to chuckle at the thought. He couldn't help it. His little baby brother…a king? It just didn't feel right in a way. It didn't stop him from being happy for him though.

Softly, he opened the door to his younger brother's room. It was filled with beautifully crafted stuffed animals and toys still. There were tables in the room with gold encrusted in intricate designs on them. A giant wardrobe filled with whatever one could desire. A door hid a bathroom filled with every scent you could imagine and a bathtub made of porcelain big enough to fit five children.

Alphonse Elric was the spoiled prince of Amestris or the Land of Red as it's more commonly mentioned. The Land of Red; they were given the nickname because of Amestris' long history of wars. They prospered because of it at the same time.

The young prince turned over in his bed. Edward went over and sat down in a chair and watched his brother sleep. Al looked so innocent, like an angel. Ed worried though. What if Al couldn't handle the responsibilities he would be with for the rest of his life?

He shook the thought out of his head. He would help his brother through this, through everything. He promised him that day…

_Edward remembered it well. He had been playing with another child at the church. He was an orphan. Forgotten by his parents and was never cared for by them. He lived at the church overlooking the ocean. He didn't need parents anyways! He had Ms. Rockbell to take care of him, and his best friends. And the beach! He never wanted to leave that! _

_He was only a child then. Only five years old. His hair was short and he wore clothes too big for him because they didn't have enough to fit everyone. He never minded. He liked his big clothes. Sure, he would stumble and fall and be clumsy because of them but atleast he had clothes. _

_Edward remembered walking down the shoreline, his big white shirt hanging over his hands as he walked. He saw a little boy crying. He looked a year younger than him but scared and alone. _

_He remembered that feeling. He got it sometimes when he was supposed to be asleep at night. Feeling alone and scared; wondering if he'd ever be adopted or if he'd stay here all his life. If the people who would adopt him would be nice or hurt him like the stories he heard before. The young child didn't want anyone to feel like that again!_

_He ran over to the smaller kid._

"_Hey, did you lose your parents?" He kneeled next to the softly crying boy and said. Ed rubbed the brown hair of the other boy and hoped for a response. The only one he got was more crying._

_Hating seeing the other boy cry like this, Edward smiled and asked, "Do you know why people throw messages in bottles out in the ocean? They say if you do, your wish will come true!"_

_It got the smaller boy's attention and he clung to the words. _

_Edward smiled more. "It's true!" He swore. "It happened to me before! I wish I could have stew for dinner one night and we ate stew that night!" His childish eyes looked around before he found a washed up bottle. He took out the paper and pencil he was supposed to use only for school-time. _

"_What do you wish for?"_

"_A brother." Edward finally got a reply from the younger boy._

_Edward held the paper out to the boy. The boy snatched it up and wrote down his wish, tucked the paper into the bottle and threw it out to sea. _

"_My name is Alphonse." Al said then and wiped his eyes. Edward reached and wiped away a stray tear._

"_I'm Edward. Come on, we'll go talk to Ms. Rockbell now and she'll help you find your parents." He took Al's hand and they walked up the beach to the church. The old nun smiled at them. _

"_Edward, who is this cute boy you've brought here?" She asked._

"_His name is Alphonse! He lost his parents on the beach. I found him!" He said proudly._

_The nun looked shocked. But then her face relaxed into a smile and she rubbed their heads. "I'll go find his parents. Don't worry boys. Why don't you give him some food Edward? He looks hungry."_

The fifteen year old sighed at the memory. Within hours, guards came and took Al away back then. Not long after that, the king died of a disease and Edward received a book in the mail, a journal. His father's. It told him that the King had made a mistake. He had committed adultery with another woman and they had a child. The queen was infuriated by this and sent the child away, to be killed. But the king had ordered the child be taken to somewhere far away where he would not be hurt, only forgotten. In the back of the journal said that his highest knight would send the book to his son and reveal the truth to him so that he may die without another sin.

Edward still had that old book. He constantly wondered if he should burn it or treasure it. Because of that book, Alphonse got his wish. A brother. Alphonse knew of course. Edward had shown him the book when Al recognized him while Edward worked in the kitchen when he had been training to become a servant. He remembered the nine year old hugging him so tightly he couldn't breathe almost. He had hugged back and promised to help him with everything and never leave his side. They had to keep it a secret from the queen though of course. She would've surely have Edward killed. It wasn't anything to worry about now though. She was dead. Al missed her but he would forget about her just as their father had forgotten about Ed.


End file.
